1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a fastening structure for a shield can for shielding electromagnetic waves generated from components or parts mounted on a printed circuit board of various electronic units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices or communication devices may be equipped with various types of contents or components, and a printed circuit board may be provided to electrically connect the contents or components. When such an electronic device or communication device is used, harmful electric waves may be generated from various electronic function groups mounted on the printed circuit board.
There exists an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) test to examine whether electromagnetic waves, which is one of the kinds of electric waves which is regulated to determine or ascertain its potential for harmfulness (e.g., to humans), are suitable for an external environment. The EMC has two issues to which it is directed.
Generally, the two issues are divided into analyzing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and analyzing electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS), such that electromagnetic waves are strictly regulated for its harmfulness to humans.
According to such strict regulation according to the EMC test, various units (devices) or methods have been suggested to prevent electromagnetic waves.
For example, in order to shield electromagnetic waves generated from various devices on a printed circuit board used for a mobile terminal, a method of coating paint through an EMI spray or a vacuum deposition, or a method of mounting a shield can on a printed circuit board have been suggested.
The above methods may be used in a combined manner, but the shield can generally used in most applications. In particular, various methods of mounting a shield can on a printed circuit board have been provided and classified into a mechanical coupling method, a clip type coupling method and a frame type coupling method.